The present invention relates to a push out device for a glassware forming machine.
Push out devices conventionally comprise container engaging fingers which are mounted on a pusher head. A piston and cylinder device operates to move the head between an operative, extended position and a retracted position, and rotary means is provided for rotating the piston and cylinder device about a vertical axis. In the operation of the pusher device, the pusher head begins in a retracted position facing a dead plate of the glassware forming machine. The piston and cylinder then operates to extend between newly formed containers deposited on the dead plate, the rotary means then operates to rotate the piston and cylinder device through about 90.degree. to carry the container off the dead plate onto a conveyor of the machine, the pusher head is then moved by the piston and cylinder device into its retracted position, disengaging from the containers and the piston and cylinder device is then rotated to bring the pusher head in its position facing the dead plate.
It is desirable, on a change of size of container being manufactured by the forming machine, to be able to adjust the extended position of the pusher fingers on the pusher head appropriately to the container being deposited on the dead plate. This adjustment is desirably carried out rapidly, and on occasion without stopping operation of the machine.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,537 a push out device is shown in which the pusher fingers are each mounted on a slotted bracket and are secured in position by a bolt. Thus to adjust the extended position of the pusher fingers it is necessary to undo the bolt relating to each pusher finger, adjust its position and retighten the bolt--necessarily a time consuming and awkward operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a push out device in which the extended position of the pusher fingers can readily be adjusted.